The End is Just The Beginning
by Polariis Prime
Summary: Madison struggles with her past, but she lets no one in, The pain is tearing her inside out. Nobody even notices anything is wrong. The only one who understands her is her new partner, A snivy named Nagini. This is the story of the beginning of my OC, Madison's tale. This is my take on how stuff happened before GleeAdorers123's Time To Destroy. Hope you enjoy my first story!
1. I Choose You, Snivy!

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, this is how my character, Madison , started her journey, which led to a whole knew one, Check out Time To Destroy, kinda like an Origin Story! By the way Italics equal thoughts! Till the next chapter!**

My footsteps echoed throughout the alley, rain pounding against my damp body as I ran towards my destination. _The Lab._ Heart beating in my chest, I knocked on the door, memorizing the name on the plaque. 'Professor Juniper's Lab' Every time I read it, hope surged through me. After the second knock the door opened quickly to reveal a tall lady with honey-brown hair in a bun, eating ramen.

"Mph- Madison!"

She exclaimed, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Are you ready?"

She asked excited. I responded with a quick nod of the head as she led me inside. A counter with three poke-balls proudly displayed greeted us as I examined each one carefully. Professor Juniper jubilantly described each one, a hint of pride in her voice. I pointed to the one in the middle, whom the Professor called Snivy. The perfect name was already selected, Nagini, named after the elegant snake from my favorite book series; Harry Otter. Nagini's hard glare softened as she studied me carefully. I smiled as I opened the door revealing a pink and orange sunset. She reluctantly followed me as we ran off, the Professor waving to us.

I had a feeling, this was just the beginning!

 **Sorry for the short prologue! Heh-heh, If you have any suggestions, please PM me!**


	2. Grinding

I started slowing my pace, Nagini at my heels as we arrived at a patch of grass. A sign saying I put Nagini in her poke ball and started roaming across the patches. Suddenly, a screech could be heard as a yellow and red catlike figure leaped out of the grass growling. As a tossed a Nagini's poke ball upwards, she burst out glaring at her opponent. "Use Tackle, then use Vine Whip to hold them down!" Nagini tackled the Mienfoo which tried to unsuccessfully block the move and was thrown back. As Nagini prepared her vines the Mienfoo slammed her to the ground using Pound! The Mienfoo looked considerably weakened so I threw my extra poke ball at it, as it was sucked inside.

 _Beep. Beep. Boop!_

 _"_ Nagini return, You did great!" I exclaimed as she was also sucked into her poke ball. I decided to nickname the new partner, Maya, and it seemed she liked the name! I sprayed Maya and Nagini with a potion as we prepared again for battle.

I'd like to spare you the boring bits so I'll tell you the short version, We pretty much trained the entire time. Unfortunately I wasn't able to catch anymore opponents because I used my only poke ball on Maya. Nonetheless, they both leveled up a ton and learned some new moves!

Honestly, I'm feeling a bit tired, I almost considered going home! That was before I remembered what await me... Torture. Trying to shake off tears I found a decent tree as we all fell asleep.


	3. A Quickie Note

**I'd like to say A few things in order to avoid confusion,**

 **Madison ran away to Nuvema Town to get her Pokemon and escape her father.**

 **She did not receive a Pokedex**

 **Also I would like to say, Ill be accepting OC's for maybe future parts in the story! Please PM them to me along with suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Emikat**


	4. Score: Zero

**Sorry guys! I had this chapter almost done but internet problems deleted it...**

I didn't realize I was crying until a felt something poking my face, as I jumped up in shock, Nagini flying up in the air! We burst out into laughter, as I wiped the tears off my face. Suddenly Nagini shook her head and pointed down below to A officer who I didn't see before.

"Madison? Its all going to be okay, we're going to take you back to your father, her misses you very much!-

I scoffed at that fact, Father never cared about me, he only cared about the punishments.

"Just get down from the tree!"

I screamed at Nagini to run as we leaped off the tree, running as the irritated officer called after us. We made it to a town whose name I didn't know. I entered a clothing store and bought a neon yellow shirt with a 'X_X' face on it, hoping no one would recognize me with it on. We took shelter in a hotel (no trees today!) but unfortunately to sleep there we would have to double! It was either that or nothing so I paid the lady angrily as I went to meet my bunk mate. I saw a lump covered in blankets and thought that I'd meet them tomorrow as I fell asleep.

 _The Next Day_

Yet again I woke up to being poked in the face... But this time it was a boy who I assumed was my new room mate. He introduced himself as Zero, He seemed so perky... it was annoying. After I exited the bathroom in my outfit for the day I realized he was gone and sighed of relief. Walking outside the first thing I saw were 'Missing' posters all around with my face, they were now actually offering a award! _Probally because Im so young!_ I thought chuckling to myself as I entered a local WiWi (Wawa x Wingull :P) as I ordered a Chai tea and three Oran Berry Biscuits. Maya and Nagini sat on both sides of em chomping down their biscuits while I drank my tea. I absentmindly scratched Maya behind her ears as I gazed out the window. A elder lady glared at me suspiciously and asked

"Are you that child from the news? You're coming with me. "

I laughed and responded;

"As if, and if I was, which im not, terrorizing the person is a bad way to convince them to follow you."

She grabbed my arm and started to walk me out the door until I started screaming

"STRANGER DANGER! HELP ME!" My shrill pleas for help echoed through the Cafe, as A Officer tackled the lady to the ground. I fled with my pokemon, dumping my tea on the ladies head. We headed over to a road with a sign saying 'Route 4'

I worked with Maya first as we practiced her Hi-Jump Kick where she has improved greatly. After breaking a boulder two times **MY** height I switched over to Nagini and practiced Energy Ball. After A few hours We set home, me finally eating my biscuit. When I entered the room I saw Zero playing with a pokemon I knew as Murkrow. After investigating him for a bit, he wasn't really that bad. If you get ovet the constant perkiness...


End file.
